


Til Death Do Us Part

by Taes_Brown_Nip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reaper!Levi, Serial killer!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taes_Brown_Nip/pseuds/Taes_Brown_Nip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has known for a long time that he can see the dead. But this guy isn't dead, he IS death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Part

The first time Eren met Levi he was only 9 yrs old and he had just murdered two people.  
He stood in the middle of the cabin, panting, as the strange man in a black cloak leaned over the mangled corpses and took a bright light out of their bodies. He didn’t pay much attention to him as he still needed to make sure that the girl, Mikasa, was alright. Eren turned his back on the man to check on the girl and when he looked behind him again, he was gone.

 

The second time Eren met Levi, he was still 9 yrs old and his mother was dying. Eren wasn't particularly concerned with the man’s presence at his mother’s death bed, at first. He was used to seeing people that no one else could see. For as long as he could remember, Eren knew he could see the dead. He’d become desensitized to all things gory and strange so seeing this man didn’t seem too important. 

But he did become concerned when he saw that man lean over his mother and take the same bright light out of his mother that came out of the two men he had killed earlier that year.

As the light trailed out of her chest, the heart rate monitor that was connected to her arm began to beep more and more slowly until she completely flatlined.

“What did you do to my mom?” he asked the man. 

The man looked at him in slight surprise. It wasn’t everyday that he met a human who could see him. “Sorry kid, just doing my job.” He only looked slightly remorseful. The effects of having done this job for hundreds of years. 

It wasn’t until Eren saw his mother’s spirit next to him as her body laid in the hospital bed that he truly understood what had happened. He began to cry and threw the tantrum of the century, pounding his fists on the man and begging him to bring her back. 

Grisha finally looked up from where he was grieving to see his son trying to fight thin air. “Eren,” he said coldly, “stop this nonsense, right now.”

But Eren was inconsolable and the man in black just stood there and took it. He rarely ever had to actually deal with the friends and family of the people he’d just taken souls out of, so he let the kid pound his fists into him until he tired out. It took him longer than he’d expected, but once the child had stopped trying to fight him, he gave him a few awkward pats on the back and then left. The last thing he saw before he disappeared was a golden eye and a teal eye still leaking tears. 

The third time they met was 6 years later. Eren had been in a car crash with a few friends. He didn't recognize him at first. It wasn't until he could hear Jean's cries over Marco's still body that he remembered who he was. As he saw the man standing on the other side of Marco, he could see just how beautiful he was. 

He was as pale as a bleached bone with sharp, angular facial features. His raven hair was styled into an undercut that framed his blue eyes. He seemed to wear a permanently apathetic and blank look on his face. But, Eren thought he was attractive. There is beauty in death,he thought morbidly.

The man must’ve felt Eren’s burning gaze on him because as he stood, he turned his head to where the brunet was staring at him. He must’ve recognized him. With his one blue eye and one gold eye, Eren was a hard person to forget.

He walked towards Eren with his dark cloak billowing behind him. He looked down at the dazed teen who still sat on the ground, “Who are you, kid?” 

Eren didn’t let his gaze waver, “Eren. Who are you?” 

The man looked at him with interest, “Levi.” With that he dissolved into mist and Eren was brought back to his surroundings. Burning car. Dead Marco. Jean sobbing.

After that, Eren became obsessed. Who was he? Was he the Grim Reaper? The Grim Reaper shouldn’t be allowed to be hot. He was burning with questions but there was no way that Eren could contact him. It wasn’t like he could just flip open the phonebook and find Death’s number in there. 

So Eren came up with the only way he could think of to bring Levi back. Killing. 

But he justified his killing by choosing those who were criminals. People who had raped or murdered other innocents in their lives.

Months went into training, becoming stronger and proficient in the different ways of killing. He could take down his victims easily, but it was still undeniably messy, he was very inexperienced. 

He was currently in an abandoned warehouse with two men who had beaten an old lady to death for her money.

“Do you two know why I have brought you here?” he asked the two men as he circled them, a knife twirling between his fingers. A hunter who knows its prey is trapped.

The two men watched him fearfully. “Look man, if you want money we can get it for you. Just give us some time and-”.

“NO. You are going to serve me a very specific purpose. But before you do that, I want you to know why I’ve chosen you. You two are the scum of the earth. And the only way to get rid of scum is to make sure that it can’t come back.” With that he swiped his knife under the men’s throats and watched as the life bled out of them. Then, he waited.

He heard Levi scoff behind him, alerting him to his presence. “You again. I should stop being surprised by you, brat.”

Eren scowled as he watched him bend down over the two dead men, "Would you stop calling me brat?"

"No, I will not."

"You know my name and you can't be that much older than me. What are you, like, 25?"

"More like 34-"

Eren cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "34 isn't that bad!"

"Times. I'm about 34 times older than you. I'll give you a minute do the math." Levi crossed his arms and leaned against a wall as Eren calculated the numbers in his head. 

His mismatched eyes widened, "Holy shit. You're, like, old! But you don't look old. What the fuck?"

Levi rolled his eyes as he knelt over the still bleeding men, “The joys of being an immortal.”

Immortal. Eren let that one word run through his mind several times before coming back to his senses. But by then, Levi was already gone.

 

Eren brought his latest victims to a forest. He’d already gone through his usual speech of telling the criminals what they were here for and how they were total pieces of shit yada yada yada. He sat up against a tree trunk in the dark of the forest and waited for Levi to arrive.

He dozed off for a while but woke up when he saw the tell tale bright light of Levi removing the souls of the dead. At least, that’s what he figured that he was doing.

“Hello, again.” Levi didn’t respond. Silence permeated throughout the area until Levi finished what he was doing.

"Shit, kid. You're actually making this job a lot harder for me." Eren deflated a little at those words, he felt guilty for what he was doing for the first time. The last thing he wanted to do was to make things difficult for Levi. "If you wanted to, you could just ask me out for some coffee. You don’t have to keep killing people to just to get me to come see you."

Eren's head snapped up to meet Levi's eyes. Green and gold met grey, and an impish grin, that shouldn't have been cute considering all the blood that was covering him, spread across his face.  
"Really?" He hastily stood up til he was in front of Levi. "In that case, want to go grab some coffee with me?"

Levi stared at him with a blank face before snorting, "You think you can go out in public while covered in that filth? I'll meet you at Coffee Sina tomorrow at 10. Don't be late."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to follow me on tumblr husbando-levi.tumblr.com for more anime and more of these dumb nerds


End file.
